KIDANPPED! Nani!
by scruffy
Summary: Makino is missing! Who kidnapped her? Is it Tsukasa's evil mother Kadae? or is it someone else? Join Tsukasa as he begins his frantic serach for her!!! Pls R&R!
1. Default Chapter

MAKINO IS MISSING! What happened? Did she get kidnapped by Doumyouji Kaedae? Did she run away? Find out as Tsukasa races to find his love back! Pls. R&R  
  
::Chapter one::  
  
"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME HAVE MY WAY?" Makino screamed at Tsukasa. Both were engaged in another war, where Akira, Soujiro and Rui were standing as far as they could to avoid any 'injury'.  
  
"BECAUSE YOU ARE A GIRL LAND I AM A GUY! HOW CAN A GUY LET A GIRL STEP ALL OVER HIS HEAD?" Tsukasa shouted back angrily. Both looked at each other with much anger and glared.  
  
"BECAUSE I AM YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Makino used the last resort to get Tsukasa to succuemb to her.  
  
"SO WHAT IF YOU ARE?" Tsukasa screamed back. That put the last nail in the coffin. Makino stomped angrily away while Tsukasa looked on. He didn't mean to say that, but he was just too egotistical.  
  
"Eh Tsukasa! How could you say that?" Akira chided. Tsukasa just snorted and said real loudly for Makino to hear, "WHO NEEDS HER? Not me!" And he stomped away too. This was not the first time such a thing had happened and the three of them just shrugged. A normal typical day as it was in Etikou High.  
  
--Makino's thoughts- "Damn him! How could he say those things to me? I am a girl after all and his girlfriend at that!"  
  
--Tsukasa's thoughts- "Damn her! How could she just walk away like that? She was all out to make me lose face in front of the rest!"  
  
--Makino's and Tsukasa's thoughts- "Damn it!"  
  
"She will come back to me tomorrow. Everything would be okay, and she would plead and beg with me to forgive her! Now, that's better." Tsukasa smiled as he said this. He whistled as he walked on.  
  
"So he thinks he doesn't need me anymore right? Fine! Then I shall show him what I can do!" Makino muttered angrily under her breath. She smiled a little at this thought. He will soon see that he needs me, she thought to herself, and I am going to teach that person a lesson.  
  
::café::  
  
"Eh, how's the two of them?" Soujiro asked as the three of them (Rui, Akira and Soujiro) sipped iced coffee in the university café.  
  
"It's TOO normal for such a thing to happen anyway." Akira said nonchalantly. Rui just kept quiet, as usual. He smiled a little at Akira's words though.  
  
"That's true, hang on, my phone's vibrating.Hello? Nishikado Soujiro speaking. Makino?" The other 2 suddenly looked at him.  
  
"WHAT? ARE YOU SURE YOUWANT TO DO THAT?" He yelled. "Okay, bye."  
  
"What did she say?" Rui asked.  
  
"She needs our help." 


	2. The trap is set

::Chapter 2:: Today, Makino's going to ask me for my forgiveness and all will be well again, Tsukasa thought to himself happily as he looked into the mirror.  
  
--Etikou High- "Yo! Eh, did you see Makino anywhere?" Tsukasa approached the three of them who were sitting in the café, eating breakfast. He looked puzzled as to why Makino was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Makino? No, we didn't see her." Rui answered, munching on his toast. The other two nodded in agreement. They were too busy reading their magazines to actually care whether Makino was around, or so it seemed to Tsukasa.  
  
"That's weird. I wonder where she went to." Tsukasa said. Soujiro looked at him but quickly looked back at his magazine. Akira stole a sideways glance at him and Rui looked at Soujiro. They gave each other a thumbs-up sign.  
  
"Why are you so worried over this Tsukasa? After all, she's only a girlfriend, and not your wife." Akira said loudly.  
  
"Yeah, don't bother too much. Maybe she's still angry." Soujiro commented. Tsukasa grew more worried. Was she really that angry?  
  
" I think I had better go find her. Umm, see you guys later!" Tsukasa said worriedly as he set off to look for Makino. Where was that damn girl?  
  
--Makino apartment- "Makino! MAKINO! Open the door!" Tsukasa shouted as he banged furiously on the door. "Oi! MAKINO!"  
  
"Excuse me sir, but may I know what you are doing here?" An old man asked him. "I am the caretaker of this building. Are you looking for someone?"  
  
"Yeah, may I know if Makino Tsukushi is living here?"  
  
"Oh, Miss Makino!" The caretaker said. "She did not come back last night. I don't think she is at home."  
  
"She didn't come back last night?!" Tsukasa asked, frowning. The caretaker nodded his head. "Thanks anyway." Tsukasa scratched his head. Where could have that woman gone to? This was getting on his nerves.  
  
"Akira, inform Yuuki-san. Tsukasa has fallen for the trap."  
  
"Okay Soujiro." Soujiro heaved a huge sigh as he out his handphone back into his pocket. Makino, you owe me a big-time favor. 


	3. Don't tell Makino

::Chapter 3::  
  
Tsukasa ran all the way to Yuki's house. Hell, where was Makino? He asked himself. She made me angry first and she had no right to just run off like that! Fancy that! Trying to throw her weight around eh? Tsukasa thought angrily. But then again, he did say very spiteful things and Tsukasa became a bit sorry.  
  
Okay, she should be here, Tsukasa thought. After all, she can't go anywhere else, can she? He knocked on the door thrice.  
  
"Eh, Doumyouji? What are you doing here?" Yuki looked very surprised to see Tsukasa at her door. He tried to look inside the house in search of signs that pointed to Makino staying here.  
  
"Umm.umm, I was wondering if Makino was here." He sputtered. Yuki stifled a giggle.  
  
"Tsukushi? She's not here. She didn't drop by today." Tsukasa raised his eyebrow. He looked carefully at Yuki to see whether she was lying. Drops of perspiration, nervousness were tell-tale signs that would give away any liar. Yuki just looked at him innocently and was very calm.  
  
"Okay, never mind then," He said, conceding to the fact that Yuki was not lying and Makino was still missing. "Yuki! One more thing. If Makino does drop by your house, don't tell her I came here to look for her." He warned. Yuki smiled at him and waved him goodbye.  
  
She closed the door and smiled to herself.  
  
::Doumyoujis' residence:: "Yeah, I get it. Yeah, stop being a nag!" Soujiro shouted into his handphone. Tsukasa stomped in at that moment and he hurriedly ended his call.  
  
"Tsukasa, why are you so angry?" Akira asked, concerned. Rui switched off the television and settled on the couch to look at Tsukasa. Tsukasa furrowed his eyebrows, his face flushed with the running he had done.  
  
"DAMN THAT MAKINO! I CAN'T FIND HER ANYWHERE!! What is she trying to do?" He shouted angrily. The three of them looked at him and looked at each other. Soujiro cleared his throat.  
  
"Hey, chill man. Didn't you say Makino didn't mean anything to you?" He asked nonchalantly. "Fancy that Tsukasa, getting angry over that." Soujiro hoped Tsukasa would yell and scream 'That's NOT TRUE!' but instead Tsukasa seemed to calm down.  
  
Yeah, he had said that girl didn't mean anything to him. So why did he, the might Doumyouji Tsukasa have to get so worried? She would come back to look for him herself after she had cooled down. He smiled at this thought.  
  
"Hey Soujiro, you are so right! Why should I get so worried over this small matter? After all, she would come back to me no matter what happens." He settled himself comfortably into the armchair. "Hey, let's go for a drink!" The three of them looked at each other again. Soujiro shook his head, Tsukasa was a real BIG BAKA. Akira tried another approach.  
  
"Eh, maybe Makino got kidnapped! By umm, your mother!" He grappled around for some excuse and fit Tsukasa's mother nicely into the picture. "After all, she didn't call you and she was not at Yuki's house, was she?" OOPS! BIG BLUNDER! Akira wished he could take back the last sentence! Tsukasa would definitely suspect something amiss since the three of them were NOT supposed to know that Tsukasa had gone to Yuki's house.  
  
Fortunately, Tsukasa overlooked that fact and furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you sure?" He asked.  
  
"We don't know. We are just stating our thoughts. But if she does get kidnapped by your mother." Soujiro's voice trailed off. Rui stifled a giggle while Akira tried real hard not to laugh.  
  
"Oh shut up Soujiro! You've got such a freaking big mouth!" Tsukasa shouted. It was clear he was freaking out. "Rui, what do you think?"  
  
"Huh, me? What?" Rui looked very confused when Tsukasa suddenly shifted all his focus on him. He caught Akira mouthing desperately at him to continue and said in his usual tone, "Maybe you should check things out. Who knows what your mother can do if she really kidnaps Makino."  
  
Tsukasa thought about it. It was true his mother could do ANYTHING to take Makino away and do something to get rid of her. This was bad and he had to do something, fast. He got up.  
  
"Tsukasa, where are you going? Aren't we supposed to go for a drink?" Akira asked.  
  
"Umm, not now guys. I have something to do first!" With that, he rushed out of the living hall. Soujiro collapsed onto the sofa once Tsukasa was out of sight.  
  
"That was close!" Akira commented wiping his sweaty brow. For now, the plan was going smoothly. For now. 


	4. Showdown

::Chapter 4::  
  
"I called for a meeting today to discuss the takeover of Reishi Fashion Company. It seems to me that not everyone is in favor of this idea. I want to know why." Doumyouji Kadae said sternly in the meeting room. She was the wealthiest woman in Japan and had the power to do anything she wanted to. That included separating Makino from Tsukasa.  
  
"Kadae-sama, perhaps it would be wise not to do so now when the market's so bad." One of the directors suggested.  
  
"Precisely because the market's bad that's how we are able to buy over companies and kill off competition!"  
  
"But.but."  
  
"No buts. Everything is in a mess whenever I come back from New York! Why can't you all do something properly?" She scolded harshly. "I don't know I employ you all in the first place! It's all because my father-in-law wanted me to."  
  
"Eh Tsukasa-sama! You can't go in! Kadae-sama is still having her meeting!" The secretary cried out frantically. Tsukasa burst into the board room, the directors all astonished. Doumyouji Kadae stared hard at her son.  
  
"What are you doing here, Tsukasa?" She asked coldly.  
  
"You jolly know very well why I am here! Hand Makino over now!" Tsukasa shouted.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about. Get him out of here." She turned back to look at the directors, ready to continue with the meeting.  
  
"Get your hands off me!" Tsukasa shouted at the security guards that had arrived. "Doumyouji Kadae, I know you hate Makino but you can't keep her away from me!" Doumyouji Kadae rose from her chair and walked towards Tsukasa. She gave him a tight slap across his face.  
  
There was silence in the room for about a minute. Everyone was at a loss for words, including Tsukasa.  
  
"I want you out of here. I don't have Makino with me, nor will I ever do such a thing to kidnap her. You have made me lose face, Tsukasa. Get out NOW." For a second, Tsukasa thought he saw a pained look cross Kadae's face, as if she was hurt that Tsukasa had so little trust in her. He walked out of the room, not turning back once.  
  
"Let's continue with the meeting."  
  
::Streets:: The wind was howling and most of the passers-by were hurrying past Tsukasa, eager to get away from the cold. Tsukasa dug his hands deeper into his pockets. His mother had not take Makino away, but who would? It was very worrying. Makino had yet to call him. He sat down on a bench and thought long and hard. Was she really that angry with him that she walked out on him? Or did she just happen to be busy today? Or worse, could something bad have happened to her? Tsukasa freaked at this.  
  
"WHERE CAN SHE BE?" He screamed. People looked at him as though he was a madman. He thought again. Maybe she was around but chose to avoid him? Maybe she just didn't want to see him? A lot of maybes popped up in Tsukasa's head. But what was Makino really up to?  
  
As Tsukasa sat out there in the cold, someone whispered into the payphone. "Tsukasa fell for it. Get ready for the next plan." He stepped out and headed in the opposite direction. It was not wise to bump into Tsukasa now.  
  
Tsukasa, don't you ever know how to say sorry? 


	5. Let's play the game

::Chapter 5::  
  
"Tsukushi, are you sure you really want to continue hiding? Doumyouji's worried sick already." Yuki asked Makino who was propped on a cushion. They were in Rui's house, the safest place to hide, as deemed by Makino.  
  
She nodded. "He deserves this for saying he doesn't need me. And besides, he HASN'T said sorry yet! I don't understand why he can't open his mouth!" She said angrily. Yuki sighed. "It's not hard to say sorry, just that he has his stupid pride!" Makino continued. The wind howled and Yuki turned to look outside.  
  
"Tsukushi, it is rather cold outside now. Doumyouji would freeze to death if he continues looking for you in this weather. Can't you just forgive him?"  
  
"He can jolly well freeze to death. I don't care." Was the curt reply. Yuki just heaved another sigh.  
  
::streets:: It was getting colder as the wind rustled through Tsukasa's curly hair. His handphone lay still in his pocket. Where could Makino be? It is so cold now, I hope she doesn't catch a chill. Tsuaksa thought worriedly.  
  
"Zzz, zzzz." Tsuaksa took out his handphone, which was vibrating. He read the message that was newly sent.  
  
"Akira?" He read out the sender's name. Akira seldom sent him messages.  
  
"Soujiro, meet at Rui's house once you are done. Make sure Tsukasa doesn't see you. Yuki and Tsukushi are there already. Cheerio!"  
  
"What's this?" Tsukasa muttered. Tsukushi? Wasn't that MAKINO? What the hell was Makino doing at Rui's house?! Wasn't she supposed to be MISSING? How come the rest of them knew where she was when he didn't?! Tsukasa grew increasingly mad. It dawned on him that his friends had actually..  
  
"LIED TO ME?!?!" He shouted in the chilly air. "DAMN THEM!" He grew so very angry that he wanted to run over to Rui's house to give all of them a good hard sock in the face.  
  
Wait, if they could do that to me, I could do it them, can't I? An idea suddenly came into Tsukasa's mind. The corners of his mouth curled up wickedly as he got up to leave.  
  
::Rui's house:: "Eh Soujiro, did you get my message?" Akira asked.  
  
"No, why?" Akira frowned at this. "But I was very certain I had sent it to you."  
  
"Maybe it got lost along the way." Akira shrugged.  
  
"So, what's your final plan Makino?" Rui asked suddenly. The five of them were seated in the living hall, sipping warm tea.  
  
"Makino, you STILL have a final plan?" Soujiro asked, clearly exasperated.  
  
" Actually, I don't know." Makino said quietly. "But that stupid man has not apologized yet!"  
  
"Makino, how can Tsukasa apologize if you are missing?" Akira asked her. "Your disappearance has made him gone crazy already. Besides, I don't think it is fair to him if we continue lying to him."  
  
"I agree with Akira." Rui spoke. "Makino, why don't you just tell Tsukasa how you are feeling? I am sure he would apologize and not do such a thing anymore." Makino remained silent at this.  
  
"Okay, I shall go back now. Can?" She asked the rest. They looked at her and smiled widely, especially Soujiro, who was especially relieved.  
  
"Let's go now then!" Makino brightened at this. She had to admit she missed Doumyouji a lot during these two days. She couldn't wait to see him!  
  
Unfortunately, things don't normally turn out the way we want. Isn't it so? 


	6. Time to Say sorry

::Chapter 6::  
  
"Hanazawa Rui? Come in please." The housekeeper looked very surprised to see the F3, Makino and Yuki standing at the doorway. "Tsukasa-sama is still not back yet. Would you mind waiting?" He asked politely.  
  
The five of them looked at each other. "What do you mean by Tsukasa is not back yet? I thought he was home a long time ago." Soujiro asked.  
  
"No, no. He didn't call back at all even though he did say he was going to come back for dinner earlier. We thought he was with you."  
  
"Oh, thanks anyway. We'll wait for him." Akira said.  
  
"Eh Soujiro, I thought you said Tsukasa was going to head home?"  
  
"Well, I THOUGHT he was going to. How would I know where he would want to go?" Soujiro defended himself.  
  
"I'll call him. Hang on." Akira tried to reassure Makino, who by this time, was looking VERY worried.  
  
"He didn't switch it on." Akira said quietly after a few tries. Soujiro and Rui looked anxiously at Makino.  
  
"Where could he have gone to?" Makino asked. "Could he have gotten kidnapped? Or worse still, gotten involved himself in a car accident?" She gasped at this, her mind already picturing Tsukasa lying in a pool of blood, people surrounding him.  
  
"Hey chill, Makino. It's only been a short while. It's not like he has disappeared for a day!" Soujiro said cheerfully. That was not enough to convince Makino.  
  
"This wom't do! I need to look for him!" With that, she ran out of the living hall and out of the house.  
  
"Hey Makino! WAIT FOR US!" Soujiro called out. They couldn't let her go out into the streets now. Tsukasa would kill them if she got injured. Makino, why must you make things so difficult? The three of them thought unanimously.  
  
::Streets:: Tsukasa was enjoying his meal of a hot bowl of mushroom soup. He glanced at his watch, 1am. Fortunately this food joint was operating 24hrs a day and so, he had somewhere to go to for now. He decided to check into a hotel later and take a good shower. However, something seemed to be missing.  
  
"Makino." He whispered. He shook his head. This won't do. She started the game and now, he had to play along with her. I wonder what she is doing now, he thought.  
  
Makino was running in the streets, looking around wildly for Doumyouji.  
  
"Doumyouji! Where are you?" She shouted till she was hoarse. Tears started to blurr her vision. I am so selfish, I only thought of myself! She cried to herself. I would never forgive myself if something happens to Doumyouji. I must find him!  
  
--half an hr later- Exhausted with all the running, Makino sat down on a bench. The other three guys stood at a distance. Where was Doumyouji? She started to cry again, her whole body shaking. DOUMYOUJI! WHERE ARE YOU?  
  
Tsukasa was getting bored. He wanted to go home instead of hanging around here. He wanted badly to go and see Makino. He twirled his straw in the cup of orange juice he had ordered and looked out of the window. Wait, that figure looked so much like.MAKINO?!?!?  
  
Makino could not feel the cold of the wind. All of her thoughts were concentrated on Doumyouji.  
  
"Makino." She raised her head and gasped. The guy whom she loved was standing there in front of her.  
  
"Doumyouji!" She rushed forward and hugged him tightly. Tsukasa was pleasantly surprised because Makino SELDOM took the initiative.  
  
"Baka," He scolded her gently. "Why did you want to hide from me?" He said as he lifted her tear-streaked face.  
  
"I wanted you to apologize to me, after the hurtful thing you said, that you didn't need a person like me around." Fresh tears appeared.  
  
"Baka! Do you think I would really do that?" For a while, Tsukasa looked angry but his gaze softened. "I am sorry Makino. I didn't mean to say that to hurt you."  
  
"Its okay, Doumyouji. I'm sorry I made you so worried." She smiled.  
  
"Then i guess we are both even." He smiled and moved down for a kiss.  
  
"Aww man, let's go. This kind of stuff is too mushy for us." Soujiro complained.  
  
"Really? I don't believe you man!" Akira punched him. Rui smiled and the three of them walked back, laughing.  
  
Meanwhile, the wind blew harder but the warmth of the other warmed both their bodies and their hearts.  
  
I guess this is the end of my story. Till we meet again. ^^ 


End file.
